


Balance

by hellhoundsprey



Series: ficlet prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dom Dean, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Sam, Temperature Play, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/pseuds/hellhoundsprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: wincest + orgasm denial/begging and Sam is just wrecked<br/>... and we'll <i>get</i> you that, sweetheart. (Imagine this set in s10. Mmmmh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

"Oh god, please, pleasepleaseplease, _please_ -"

"You know we've got duct tape, right?"

A whimper.

Dean smiles, unseen. "That's what I thought." His finger keeps digging in slow, deep motions. Almost just right. Just like the vibrator. The buzzing worsens Dean's tinnitus, but that's a fair price. It's hard work to make his brother this wet, so Dean cherishes every teeny-tiny trickle of more and more clouded precome forcing itself out of Sam's by now painfully dilated urethra.

Always so open for him in every way he can be. Sam is such a good brother.

"Bet it'd hurt like a motherfucker to rip it off that neat peachfuzz of yours. Oh, wait - I know it does, 'cause I've had it done to me _a million fuckin' times_." Dean moves the vibrator back to Sam's balls and gets the prettiest shiver for that. Fuckin' goosebumps, all the way. Dean licks his lips and watches. "But you're a late bloomer. I can respect that."

"Dean, _please_ -"

"Nuh-uh," Dean pouts. "Last warning. Shut. _Up_."

As he presses the vibrator against his brother harder, the cockring unfortunately picks up the vibrations and he has to withdraw again, almost tipped Sam over the edge with that. It became close to impossible to touch Sam's cock directly half an hour or so ago. The glans is out of question for... god, won't you look at the time.

Eyes squeezed shut, Sam is a picture perfect example of control. Smallest gasps for air make his chest heave, his lungs rattle. Sweat plasters his hair to his face, clumps up his lashes. The trembling in his thighs has been constant for a few solid minutes now.

Not much longer. "Now _that's_ a good boy." The crooning goes hand in hand with moving the toy in once again. Sam's body quakes seemingly uncontrollably, but his mouth is a tight, white line. Dean presses the heel of his hand down on his crotch. Yeah, no. Not much longer.

Dean turns his voice to the sweetest, the heaviest. Withdraws the toy, lets Sam catch some of his breath, but not much. "C'mon, baby. C'mon. I know you can do it." Toy back against Sam's balls. Sam back into spasms.

Dean counts down. Five, four, three, two, one...

"Hmmm," he rasps. "Now that's a shame, Sammy."

The toy is being turned off and Sam true to god whimpers. Dean can see his mouth move, can read PLEASE in big bold letters, but, well. The rules are different.

As he shrugs pointedly laid-back, Dean can barely suppress his grin. "Guess it can't be helped then. Another day it is." He gets up from the bed, hears the mattress groaning under what must be his squirming brother. Unimpressed (since Dean was the one doing the bondage), Dean opens the fridge to grab the waiting bowl of ice cubes. Cock cage and sound are picked up on the way back. "Too bad. Looked like you almost had it."

Back on the bed. A small glance up to Sam and Dean finds those eyes furious but squinting through sweat (probably mixed with a hint of tears). He raises an eyebrow at that, gives a smirk, because _fuck you, as if that wasn’t your idea in the first place_. "Now, I'll tell you what happens next."

A sure way to make Sam watch something is for Dean to look at it, too. Slow movements are always good, too. The ice cube freezes to Dean's fingertips momentarily before dissolving just enough to let go again. It's all about balance.

"We'll get that monster of yours back on the leash. Once we calmed it, 'f course."

In the corner of his eye, Dean can clearly see the (quickly) intensifying rhythm of his brother's breath.

"Then, I'll untie you. So you can get on your pretty knees for me. 'Cause-" And Dean frowns in mock-indignation at the hard, first jump of ready-to-burst cock against ice. "-lemme tell you, it's _hard_ to wait for the good stuff." 


End file.
